


GOmeline

by Edens_Snake



Category: Coraline (2009), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Coraline, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edens_Snake/pseuds/Edens_Snake
Summary: Some Good Omens inspired characters in the novel about otherworldly portals and deception.





	GOmeline

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this idea stuck in my head for a while and decided to try and write it. It's not going to be nearly as good as the original book, or movie, but I like to think it's something. More may be coming soon. We'll see.

It was a boring, cloudy day the Jones’s moved into their new apartment. The moving truck pulled up behind the car, Aria and Lee the first to climb out of the two vehicles. The two siblings looked around, Aria skipping off to the porch while Lee followed behind him. Elsyee and Brison climbed out after the two, walking up to the door and unlocking it for the movers. The two adults each brought in their work station, the first thing they made sure was up and running. Elsyee and Brison Jones were very well known for their gardening articles, Elsyee his editor, which often meant they were on strict deadlines and couldn’t always be there for Lee and Aria when they needed them. The two children in question were outside on the porch, Lee tagging Aria and running off down the garden path, Aria laughing and chasing after him. They go back and forth with who’s it for a while, Lee accidentally running into an elderly gentleman.   
“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Lee apologized, Aria joining him from his previous position.   
“You must be the new neighbors I heard moving in. My name is Mr. Duke. I live with my friend Mr. Ink. But I must warn you, the path before you is paved with perils, and one of you may not survive it.”   
The two children just stared at him in nervous, quick glances before running off to continue their game. Mr. Duke shook his head and left to his own apartment.   
Aria suddenly stopped, Lee bumping into him.   
“What is it?”   
“It's a boarded-up well, Aria. Wonder how deep it is…”   
Lee, being the more adventurous one, climbed onto the wood covering the well and let a pebble fall. It took about thirty seconds for the splash to be heard, both of them in awe.   
“I’ve never seen one that deep. Must be almost dry by now.”   
“Or maybe it’s so deep it reaches the other side of the world!” Lee excitedly countered, hopping down from the well. The two wandered back to the house, exploring the rest of the garden along the way, the two joining their parents in unpacking once they were back, The twins shared a room, just like before, which left little room for either of them.   
“This is all your stuff in this box, Aria.” Lee dumped all the books out onto the floor next to the bookshelf. “I don’t know how you like to organize these.”  
“Well, you didn’t have to just dump them on the floor,” Aria huffed, walking over and beginning to put them away. Lee returned to digging out his posters and hanging them on the wall.   
“Any more boxes?” Aria asked as he stood, the books already sorted and put away.   
“Not until tomorrow. It’s time for bed now.”  
“Alright. Night Lee.”  
“Night.”   
The two change and climb into bed, both falling asleep relatively fast.   
Aria woke up in a dimly lit place, a mass of rats undulating and surging around her before climbing on top of each other into a tall pile. Then the squeaks turned into high pitched speech, a lilting, eerie song coming from it.   
“We are small but we are many. We are many, we are small, we were here before you rose, WE will be here when you fall.”   
Then they all disperse, shadows slipping into others. Yet when Aria wakes up, he doesn’t really remember it.   
Lee is already up, watching as the rain comes pouring down outside.   
“No exploring today, I bet. You know how mom gets about mud.”   
“We’ll still ask, right?”   
“You know me so well, Aria.”   
The two giggle before heading into the kitchen, their mom sitting in front of her laptop, typing away.   
“We found this old well yesterday, Mom. It’s super deep!”  
“It was covered in huge boards,” Aria added.  
“Mmm. That’s nice,” Elsyee replied, still typing away.   
“Can we go out and explore today?”  
“It’s pouring out there, isn’t it?”  
“It’s just raining,” Lee countered, rolling his eyes.   
“Rain makes mud.”  
“And mud makes a mess,” Aria quoted, Elsyee giving her the look before going back to work.   
The two, knowing they wouldn’t get any farther with their mom, wander away to Dad’s office, which was filled with boxes of past articles, research, and any other random paper that didn’t have a home yet. He was also typing away at his computer, the door creaking as Lee pushed it open, Aria trailing behind him.   
“Hey Dad! Do you know where our compasses are?”  
“Its raining cats and dogs out there, boys.”  
“Its not that heavy, Dad. And we just wanna do a little exploring,” Aria chimed in, hoping it would be enough.   
“What did the boss say?”  
“Don’t even think about tracking mud in here, little Joneses!”   
“Then you won’t need the compasses.” He stated matter of factly. Lee groaned and stomped around in a circle, Aria squeaking the door. Brison cracked after a few seconds of this.   
“Gah! You know, this house is over 100 years old,” He said, turning to the two. “Go count how many windows and doors there are, how many pictures have ships! Just please, let me work in peace!” He shoves a notepad into each child’s hands and pushing them out of the office. They look at each other and Lee rolls his eyes, wandering off with Aria in tow. He pauses, however, when he hears squeaking. It brought memories back to some long-ago dream. He tried to find the sound while Lee was upstairs, counting how many windows were there. After his efforts to find the squeaking sounds didn’t work, Aria joined his brother upstairs, stealthily copying the numbers he had already. The two spent the rest of the time downstairs, playing around with the pillows and blankets, staying out of the front room with their fancy furniture. Each piece had been a gift from different publishers for their dad’s reports. So they were told to stay away.   
Aria suddenly broke off from Lee, hearing another squeak. This time, he caught a glimpse of a shadow. Following it, it led him to a mysterious little door, about two feet square, covered by wallpaper. He used his pen to rip the wallpaper off, which allowed the door to swing open and reveal a pitch-black corridor. He glanced back to where Lee was before pushing it open enough to go through, the door creaking back to slightly open once Aria was through. The squeaks followed him as he went, a light soon appearing in front of him. 

Meanwhile, Lee had noticed the absence of his brother and figured it was an impromptu game of hide and seek, which he absolutely loved.   
“Ready or not! HERE I COME!” He hollered and ran off, completely missing the little door that was slightly ajar. Aria faintly heard him but was too focused on the light in front of him to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was confused: 
> 
> Coraline: Aria and Lee Jones (Aziraphale and Crowley)  
Mom: Elsyee (Beelzebub)  
Dad: Brison (Gabriel)  
Other Father: Beldam/Other Brison (Gabriel)  
Ms Spink & Ms. Forcible: Mr. Duke and Mr. Ink (Hastur and Ligur)


End file.
